1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and particularly, to an electronic device having a loudspeaker.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic devices, such as mobile phones and multimedia players, include a loudspeaker to provide audio output capabilities. When an electric current is supplied to a loudspeaker, the diaphragm of the loudspeaker is driven to oscillate, thereby pushing ambient air in the electronic device to generate sound. It is well known that a front chamber and a back chamber are respectively formed before and behind the loudspeaker, and the sound waves generated in the front chamber and the back chamber typically have a same amplitude and opposite phase. Thus, the sound wave with low frequency generated in the back chamber may easily pass over the loudspeaker and then interfere with the sound wave generated in the front chamber, so lowering the sound of low frequency and then adversely affecting the sound output quality of the loudspeaker. Therefore, the back chamber is usually designed to have an isolated structure to prevent the generated sound waves to interfere with each other.
In order to improve the sound output quality of low frequency, it is better that the back chamber is designed to have a considerable large size, however, the increase of the size of the back chamber may also result in the increase of the thickness of the electronic device.
Therefore, what is needed is a means to solve the problems described above.